bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XVl
For those of you who didn't notice, I brought Darvanshel's leader skill into effect. Winter frowned at this new information. "Leader skills?" "Yes. Most units have them. It's a skill that our unit aura gives off. Mine happens to rid the team of status ailments. Though normally a certain spell must be said for a leader to be active." Darvanshel replied. "So what's mine?" Eze asked. "You'll have to look at a unit guide." Darvanshel said. Winter made a mental note to get a unit guide. "Mine makes critical hits more critical." Rowgen said. "How do you know that?" Winter asked. "Observation. Some of my headshots do far more damage than most." "A bunch of arrows would do more damage." Lario said. "They would not." Rowgen said. "Go argue somewhere else." Will said. "Can you have multiple leader skills in effect at once?" Winter asked. "No." Darvanshel said. "Hmm. Well let's get moving to the Breeze Beach. But first let's go stop at that town." Winter said. Winter had de-summoned his units before entering as not to draw attention to himself. He wandered through the streets looking at shops and bought a small backpack, some food, and a unit guide. "The guide will not open until you put your name on it young one." said the elderly man who sold him the guide. "Ok. Thank you." Winter said and left the store. He left the town and re-summoned his units. "So what does the guide do?" Eze asked. "Gives information about the summoner's units." Winter wrote his name on the guide and opened it. On the first page was a small picture of Eze in his current form. Winter touched the picture and words shimmered in front of him. "A warrior from the ruined Atharva Republic, he later became one of the Six Heroes. While training, he found the Thunder Sword Batootha among the treasure he received when he defeated Behemoth. It held the power of lightning, bringing Eze's skill to a whole new level. He could tear through armor like paper, and people call him the Thunder King. They still talk of his bravery. Leader Skill is 50% boost to attack power of thunder units. So that means it helps you and Rowgen if your leader skill is active." Winter said. "Cool! What about Will?" Eze asked. Winter flipped a couple of pages and found Will. "A knight from the ruined La Veda Republic. He resisted the world's destruction until the very end. He is excellent at the sword, and great as a commander. His tactics steadily wore down his enemies. Deeply trusted by his soldiers, after a soldier proclaimed, "I know not if he's stronger than Atro, but he is most definitely more overwhelming!" he harshly rebuked that soldier. Leader Skill is 50% boost to attack power of light types." Winter read. "Sounds like Will." Eze said. "Look at Kajah!" "We don't have time for his entire story. I'll just look at the leader skill. Great boost to Atk to those with 20% HP or less. Tia's is recovers health faster. Rowgen, more critical damage. Lario, more...Spark damage?" Winter said. Lario shrugged. Winter flipped around looking for more information. At the back it said that a Spark was when two or more attacks damage the target at the exact same time. "Interesting. See? More damage when multiple attacks it at the same time." Lario said to Rowgen. "I do more critical damage." Rowgen said. "Let's just go. We still have a long ways to go." Winter said. Then he heard cursing in the distance and loud explosions. Then Karl stumbled over the rocks where they were and collapsed on the ground. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts